


Books and Blankets

by Yes_No_OfCourse



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Andrew get on in this, Bee has unofficially adopted the twins., Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Multi, Neil and Katelyn are friends, i will die on this hill, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_No_OfCourse/pseuds/Yes_No_OfCourse
Summary: The twins' birthday is coming up, Neil and Katelyn team up to buy presents for their respective Twinyard.





	Books and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old account, KvindenOgBogen, which I deleted around Easter time, but I wanted to repost them so I have.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas?" Katelyn asked, sitting down across from Neil in the small cafe on Palmetto's campus.

"Honestly? I do not." Neil sighed.

The twin's birthday was coming up, and neither Neil nor Katelyn had an idea of what to get their respective boyfriends. In the end, they'd agreed to meet up and brainstorm, hoping one of them would come up with something good enough.

"The obvious bet for Andrew is a new set of knives, but the ones he got from Renee mean a lot to him, so I don't think he'd appreciate it." Neil shrugged. "And Aaron still hates me, so I can't help you there."

Katelyn let out a laugh, "Aaron doesn't hate you, he's just suspicious of your intentions. Once he accepts that you're not hurting Andrew, it'll be fine."

It didn't seem like the relationship between Aaron and Neil would ever improve, but he trusted Katelyn's judgement. After all, she knew Aaron better than Aaron knew himself.

"I've seen Andrew reading quite a lot, maybe a book?" Katelyn raised an eyebrow.

Neil nodded. Andrew loved Classic Literature, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but it seemed like everyone had noticed. Right now, Andrew was reading The Great Gatsby, and he seemed to be enjoying it. 

It was an amazing idea, actually. Andrew borrowed the books from Bee, so if Neil got Andrew his own copies it'd save Andrew getting up at midnight to go and get the books when he seemingly got the urge to read.

"You're a genius!" Neil smiled. "Come and help me pick out the books, though."

"Of course!" Katelyn beamed, "but now we have to figure out what to get Aaron."

That was considerably harder for Neil to think about. He tried his best not to get involved with Aaron unless necessary, and as such he had no idea about the other guy's hobbies. All Neil knew was that Aaron was in love with Katelyn, was indifferent towards Exy and was on the verge of working to death.

"I think you're the only thing he wants," Neil said quietly. "Maybe you could... cook him a romantic dinner? He eats a lot. Uhh, that boy needs a nap as well, maybe take him away for the weekend?"

Katelyn's brown eyes widened, her cheeks flushing.

"I mean, I could do that. He... hasn't been sleeping well lately though, so I don't know how much he'd-"

"Hang on, he's coming!" Neil hissed, spotting a familiar blonde head outside the door of the cafe. Andrew would still be in a lecture, and wouldn't be caught dead in the cafe, so it had to be Aaron.

Katelyn moved swiftly, whipping out her notebook and opening it to a page full of mathematical equations. He caught on pretty quickly.

"So, that's basically it. Is there anything else you need help with?" Neil asked, painfully aware that Aaron had noticed them and was glaring.

It was somehow worse than Andrew's glare, and suddenly Aaron was right next to them, staring Neil down.

Katelyn just finished answering one of the questions, pretending that she hadn't even noticed her boyfriend.

"No, no, that's it. Thanks, Neil, you're an absolute lifesaver!" Katelyn looked up with a wide grin.

Aaron's muscles tensed.

"Kate." Aaron's voice was strained, and Neil saw genuine hurt swimming in the blonde's eyes for a split second. It vanished as soon as Katelyn turned to him.

"Hi Babe, Neil was just helping me out with some of these questions! They were so difficult, but it all makes perfect sense now!"

"They were difficult ones." Neil agreed, despite not actually thinking they were. Aaron seemed to relax a little, but he still glared at Neil as if he were the person he hated most in life.

"Well, I'd best let you go. Wouldn't want you to keep Andrew waiting." Katelyn grinned.

"Ah, yeah, if you need any more help you know where to find me." Neil smiled back at her, before getting to his feet and giving Aaron a nod.

He felt the glare burning holes into the back of his head as he walked away.

~~~~~

Aaron was downright pissed to find Josten talking to Katelyn. He had told Neil to stay away from Katelyn after he got Andrew involved, and here he was, openly talking with her in a public place.

She was Aaron's girlfriend. First Neil had sunk his claws into his twin, and now he was probably trying to do the same with Katelyn. 

That was unacceptable.

That was how Aaron found himself on the roof, staring down at where his twin was sitting with his feet dangling off the edge.

"Tell Josten to stay away from Kate," Aaron growled.

Andrew just glanced up at him with a disinterested gaze, "why should I?"

That threw Aaron a little. He was surprised Andrew hadn't gotten angry when he heard Neil was talking to Katelyn, surprised that Andrew had actually listened to him.

"Because... he's your boyfriend and she's my girlfriend. Aren't you pissed off that he's talking to her? You hate Kate." Aaron spat.

"I do. But Neil's a big boy, he can make his own choices. If he chooses to talk to Katelyn, knowing I don't like it, then that's his problem. Besides, can't you just tell him yourself, Aaron? Or are you too much of a coward?"

Aaron flinched, "how dare-"

"If you have a problem with things Neil does, you take it up with him. I don't control him." Andrew lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before looking back up at his twin. "Anything else?"

Aaron worked his jaw, before he let out a sigh, "no."

"Good."

~~~~~

"Neil, I need to borrow you for... the whole day," Katelyn said as she ran up next to Neil on Sunday morning, scaring the shit out of him.

He stopped, clasping his hand over his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"Jesus, Katelyn, don't do that!" He gasped.

"Sorry! It's just... I need your opinion on something and then we need to go and get those books, so I thought we could do it today? Aaron's been a grouch since last time, and today's the only time I can think of that he won't be looking for me."

Neil nodded. Andrew had been a bit off since that day as well, but every time he'd asked what was up, he was shot down.

"Right. Lemme go get a shower and I'll come to you." Neil smiled.

"Of course, I'll make sure you're back for training. Make sure the twins don't follow you though."

~~~~~

As it turned out, it was harder than Neil thought it would be to get out of the tower.

First, there was Andrew. Despite having been quiet for almost a week, he seemed reluctant to let Neil leave. He stood in front of the door, effectively blocking Neil in, though he would move if Neil asked him to.

"Where are you going? You never go anywhere on a Sunday." Andrew said flatly.

"Just to help Katelyn out with her math homework." Neil lied, hoping Andrew wouldn't see through it.

"The cheerleader," Andrew grunted.

"Yeah. I know you hate her, but she's actually really nice, so I thought I would help her. Also, I think she might be taking me out so she can get my opinion on something she wants to buy Aaron."

Andrew's interest peaked, "oh?"

"I'll be back in time for practice, I promise. But don't tell Aaron, it's a surprise."

"Fine, but don't let him find out you're with her. He's already come to me once to complain."

"Is that why you've been so quiet lately?"

Andrew shook his head softly, moving out of the way so Neil could get through.

Neil was almost out of the door when he heard, "Aaron's favourite blanket is getting threadbare, maybe she got him another?"

The next obstacle was Kevin. He was remarkably easier to get rid of, all Neil had to do was glare.

The most difficult obstacle was Aaron himself. Even though he was much less intimidating than his twin, Neil still felt himself on edge as soon as he saw Aaron hanging around outside Katelyn's building. He looked stressed, but luckily he hadn't noticed Neil yet.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Katelyn in her car, well away from Aaron, so he quickly made his way over and got in.

She didn't say anything, instead, she started driving. Neil caught Aaron's distraught face in the rearview mirror.

He felt kind of bad.

"Right, so I booked a weekend spa getaway for me and Aaron, but I wanted to get him something else since the spa weekend isn't actually until January," Katelyn explained. "But I still don't have any ideas on what else to get him, please help me."

"Andrew said his favourite blanket was getting threadbare." Neil shrugged as he tugged on his seatbelt. " I wouldn't know, I've never seen this blanket."

"Aaron's blanket? I thought he'd thrown it away already... but Andrew's right, it was pretty much gone." She was silent for a while. "The mall we're going to has this massive store that sells all kinds of blankets, so we can head there after we get the books."

"Sounds good." Neil smiled.

"You know which ones we're getting?"

"Yep, I asked Bee what his favourite books were, so I have a list."

"Oooh, which ones?"

"Frankenstein, The Great Gatsby, Pride and Prejudice, Vanity Fair and some Edgar Allen Poe anthology I can't remember the name of."

"Edgar Allen?" Katelyn asked, her face getting a bit pale. "Isn't it too soon?"

"I thought that too, but this is Andrew we're talking about. Besides, he's apparently borrowed it from Bee seven times, so he must like it."

Katelyn gave a small laugh and nodded. 

~~~~~

The books were heavy in Neil's backpack as he and Katelyn headed to Aaron and Matt's dorm on November 4th, but he didn't care. He was glad that Katelyn had wrapped them for him, and in return, he was carrying the blanket and cards as well.

Katelyn laughed as he stumbled, pushing open the door with a smile.

"Thank you, M'lady." Neil teased. It was something that he'd started doing to annoy her, but instead, she just brushed it off and started calling him Gingerbread. He wasn't sure why exactly, Katelyn hated gingerbread.

The twins both glared, and Neil shared a look with Katelyn before they both giggled.

"Sorry we're so late, Katelyn insisted on crippling my spine," Neil said, putting the wrapped blanked on the table before sliding his backpack off, which landed with a loud thud.

"Jesus." Matt hissed.

"It's presents!" Katelyn announced. "Well, the ones in the bag are for Andrew, the one on the table is for Aaron, and then the envelopes have the names on."

Aaron's eyes widened as he stared at the present on the table in front of him, and his eyes opened even wider as Neil pulled out the five perfectly wrapped books from his backpack.

Neil stepped forward, putting the books in Andrew's lap, and smiling widely.

"You know I hate surprises," Andrew said lowly.

"Ah, it's not really a surprise. You think I'd help Katelyn out with Aaron's presents and not get you anything?" Neil asked, watching as Aaron gaped at him.

Andrew just grunted, beginning to tug at the top book. Aaron reached out for the blanket and swiftly began to unwrap it as well.

Aaron's eyes widened when he felt the soft material of the blanket under his fingers, pulling it out quickly. The blanket was grey and fluffy, big enough for at least two people to fit under, and his eyes suddenly flew over to Katelyn.

"Thank you." He breathed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and inviting her into the cocoon. With a laugh, Katelyn accepted the invitation and snuggled with her boyfriend.

Andrew's hands were still, his fingers trembling a little as he studied the copy of Frankenstein on his lap.

"You got me books?"

"Not just any books, your favourite books." Neil said proudly. "they were an absolute nightmare to get a hold of, Katelyn drove me all the way to Colombia just to get them."

Katelyn laughed, reaching to pick up Aarons card, which contained the reservation email for the spa and held it out to her boyfriend.

"Fucking Junkie." Andrew huffed, placing the book down gently and unwrapping the others.

"Oh my God!" Aaron gasped. "A couples spa weekend? Babe I-"

"Shush, you need time to relax," Katelyn smirked, before leaning in to give her boyfriend a soft kiss to the temple.

Andrew just rolled his eyes, unwrapping the last book and placing it down on the pile he'd made.

"I can't believe you and the cheerleader actually did this." 

"You like it." Neil smiled, reaching out towards his boyfriend. "Yes or no?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, leaning in, "yes, you fucking Junkie."

Neil laughed softly, "happy birthday, Andrew."

Their lips met in one of the most tender kisses Neil had ever experienced.


End file.
